


Home is where the heart is

by Trams



Series: 24 Ficlets in December! [24]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: Sweet, sappy, christmas-y fluff! Featuring Guy and Kyle being a couple, while off planet among a bunch of centaurs. There's also some ice skating. There is no plot.I'd say the Christmas theme is very mild and not obnoxiously christmas-y. But it is a Christmas ficlet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to end with something really fluffy, and with Guy and Kyle being completely and utterly in love with each other...

Kyle and Guy don't have much in the way of family left on Earth. Kyle's pretty sure Guy's mother is still around, but they haven't spoken in years, and he never mentions her, Kyle doesn't push. It's a lot easier to pack your things, and move to another planet when there are no relatives left on Earth to worry about. They have friends sure, perhaps Kyle has a few more than Guy, but Guy have more than he admits to. Most of their friends however have their own families to spend Christmas with, sure Hal always says they are welcome to drop by for Christmas, that his brother won't mind Hal bringing them, and it's nice, but it gets a bit awkward after the third Christmas in a row.

So neither Kyle nor Guy mind much that they are still on Oa during the holidays. Guy and Kyle decorate the bar, and blast Christmas music during the opening hours, because Guy loves Christmas music to an degree that's just embarrassing, and Kyle teases him mercilessly, but he doesn't change the playlist.

On Christmas Eve they end up on Planet Centaur – which obviously isn't its official designation, and you don't need three guesses to know why it earned the nickname. The natives all look human from the waist up, but their bottom half is that of a horse, or moose or deer. The natives with a moose or deer body all have antlers as well.

Kyle and Guy wrap up the little misunderstanding between two of the clans in no time, and after they are thanked for their help by one of the clan leaders – a man with a palomino horse body and a dark skinned human torso, Kyle is considering asking him for his work out routine to get abs like his – they venture out into the streets of the city.

The street is covered in hard packed snow, and there's a flurry of snowflakes in the air. Lining the street are stalls selling crafts, books, food and candy. Over their heads, on thick steel wires, hang what looks like lamp shades insisde transparent balls, giving a soft warm glow. The houses behind the stalls are only one story high and built together. The air is brisk and cold, as well as filled with the smell of food from the stalls, very different kinds of smells Kyle has never felt before, but they aren't unpleasant. Guy definitely doesn't think they are unpleasant, having taken off for one of the stalls, and when Kyle reaches him, he's stuffing his mouth full of small, round, deep fried, things.

“You have to try these”, Guy says, and before Kyle can react, Guy is pushing one of the things into Kyle's mouth. Guy's fingers lingering against Kyle's lips, and he's taken off his glove, so it's Guy's bare finger tips that Kyle presses his lips against in a sort of kiss, which makes Guy flush slightly and look away, letting his hand drop. The deep fried ball is a little dough-y, but is seasoned with a lot of spices, most of which Kyle can't recognize, but he likes it.

A couple of kids run past them, throwing snowballs at each other. Three of them are clearly horse centaurs, while two are not, small bumps nestled in their hair show where eventually their antlers will grow.

Kyle and Guy finish the plate Guy had bought in no time, and then start walking again. Guy grabbing Kyle's hand, and they walk side by side very close together. All around them are voices talking, laughing, up ahead there's singing, and some kids shouting, if it weren't for the obvious fact that everyone around them is a centaur Kyle could easily believe they were back on Earth.

Despite the cold most of the centaurs walk around top less, though all have colorful blankets draped over their backs, and some do wear coats as well. The top less thing isn't restricted to only the males, and Kyle elbows Guy in the side a couple of times to get him to stop staring – even though Kyle gets a bit distracted sometimes as well, some of the women are very generously endowed – Guy kisses his cheek, or temple every time Kyle elbows him, and after a while Kyle just elbows him to get a kiss, Guy probably catches on fairly quickly, but doesn't stop or call him out on it.

Guy drags him over to a stall selling little knick-knacks carved from wood, and Guy lifts up what looks like a small donkey and says it reminds him of Jordan. Guy smiles, and Kyle snorts, and can't help smiling as well.

Guy continues to browse and Kyle drifts over to the next stall, where a centaur woman with the body of a moose is selling books. There's quite a few centaur women, as well as one man, crowded near the table. Kyle picks up one of the books, he can't read thetitle, but he looks at the cover, which has a painted image of a centaur with long flowing blond hair and a grey horse body, as well as another centaur, this one with a doe body swooning into the arms of the first centaur. Kyle frowns and wonders about interspecies breeding for a second, and then decides he doesn't want to think about it. He puts the book back, grabs Guy, tells him he can't buy a donkey to give to Hal, and drags him away.

They eventually reach a square. Here there's more stalls, and more centaurs. There's also a choir singing, and a band playing music. In the middle there's a large patch of ice, and centaurs on skates are whizzing around on the blank ice. It's Guy's time to drag Kyle with him, again.

“I can't skate!” Kyle protests and stops at the edge of the ice. Guy lets go of his hand, having made a pair of skates with his ring, and glides a couple of inches on the ice, spinning around to face Kyle, with a wide grin on his face.

“Come on Kyle,” Guy says.

Kyle isn't the only one hesitant, a few feet away, are a group of kids trying to convince their friend to venture out on the ice as well. There is mostly kids on the ice,with a few exceptions of adults helping their youngest keeping their balance.

“No,” Kyle says, shaking his head.

“Please? I'll hold your hand.” Guy holds out his hand. He's wearing his gloves again, but Kyle thinks of Guys hand naked, the callouses, that one finger slightly crooked after healing wrong, because Guy didn't bother telling anyone he broke it, a few freckles and birth marks, scattered across skin Kyle has mapped with his fingers, with his tongue and lips. He takes Guy's hand, and through the glove he doesn't feel how warm it is, but he knows, because Guy's internal body temperature is always set to furnace, which Kyle loves because he's cold most of the time, and curling up next to Guy's heat is the best way to warm himself up.

Kyle makes himself his own green construct skates, and lets Guy pull him slowly out on the ice. Guy takes his other hand as well, and Kyle lets him pull him, while Guy glides backwards.

“Hey, look at me,” Guy says, voice strangely gentle, and Kyle looks up. Guy is smiling, not grinning, just smiling, warm and inviting and Kyle can't stop his impulse to kiss him. Which sadly ends with him crashing into Guy, and losing his balance. Guy stumbles backwards, but stays on his skates as well as wrap his arms around Kyle.

“Clutz,” Guy says, voice filled with warmth and he continues to smile at Kyle, who leans in and presses a quick close mouthed kiss to Guy's lips. Guy is smiling when Kyle pulls back, before he laughs, just a short burst of pure delight, and Kyle's heart feels light and he laughs as well because Guy's mood, especially when he's happy is always so infectious.

Guy makes sure Kyle is standing on his skates, takes is hand and starts pulling him with him across the ice.

Kyle is still unsteady, but does his best to move his feet in much the same way Guy is, as they weave around the centaurs on the ice.

“How are you so good at this?” Kyle asks, a little out of breath.

Guy turns, skating backwards, but still holding onto Kyle's hand.

“I'm great at everything,” Guy says. Kyle snorts, he's seen Guy on skis.

Guy turns around again, making sure they don't crash right into the backside of one of the centaurs.

Eventually Kyle starts to get the hang of this skating thing, though part of him is kind of reluctant to let go of Guy's hand.

He's actually building up some speed going around the edge of the ice, when he realizes he's not entierly sure how to stop. He goes careening forward across the ice, centaurs getting out of his way.

“Guy!” Kyle shouts, because the man is standing at the edge of the ice right in front of Kyle. Guy spins around, just in time for Kyle to come crashing right into him. Knocking them both down into a snow drift. Guy lets out a breath, and snow puffs up around them like a cloud. Kyle's lying on Guy's chest, their legs tangled together.

“Sorry,” Kyle says, but Guy laughs, his chest rumbling and vibrating against Kyle's. Kyle crawls up a little bit so that he can look down at Guy's face. Holding himself up with his hands on either side of Guy's head. Guy's laughter quiets and he is just looking up at Kyle with a smile, and Kyle's breath catches in his throat. There are times when Guy looks at Kyle, and Kyle can't quite understand what he can possibly have done to deserve the way Guy looks at him, and it makes his chest swell and he feels warm inside.

Guy puts his gloved hand on Kyle's cheek, the leather rough against Kyle's skin.

“I love you,” Guy says in a low voice, and it doesn't matter that Guy's said this to Kyle more than once, more than ten times, more than fifty times, more times than Kyle's kept count of, it still makes him so unbeleviably happy to hear.

“Good, 'cause I love you too,” Kyle says and kisses the corner of Guy's mouth.

This is why it's no big deal to not be home on Earth for Christmas, because he's got Guy right here with him, and that's really all that matters.

“We should get up,” Guy says. “It's getting kind of cold and wet lying in the snow.”

“Oh? I'm rather comfortable,” Kyle says and tries to burrow even closer to Guy's broad, warm, chest.

Strong arms wrap around him in a hug, and Kyle's feeling very content and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays!


End file.
